


Назад дороги нет

by Wolf_Song



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 23:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14579523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Song/pseuds/Wolf_Song
Summary: Ведь человеку нет пути назад —Он демоном лишен всей воли.





	Назад дороги нет

О, что за чудные глаза!  
Полны отчаянья и боли,  
Ведь человеку нет пути назад —  
Он демоном лишен всей воли.

Что можешь мне поведать, смертный?  
Боишься, грех тебя зальёт?  
Вновь вкус мне подари заветный,  
И пусть же тьма тебя скуёт!

Скользит по алебастру кожи бархат,  
Спадает водопадом с плеч.  
Горячее дыханье — словно яд,  
Мозг отравляет сладостная речь.

Ну, сделай шаг назад,  
Затем — спустись по нити мести.  
Давно тебя ждёт личный ад,  
Пылает ярко-красной смесью.

Холодный запоздалый страх  
Внезапно осознание принёс.  
«Пади же, смертный, в алый крах:  
Назад дороги нет — адьёс.»


End file.
